Surgical implants should be designed to be biocompatible in order to successfully perform their intended function. Biocompatibility may be defined as the characteristic of an implant acting in such a way as to allow its therapeutic function to be manifested without secondary adverse affects such as toxicity, foreign body reaction or cellular disruption.
Many products have been developed in an attempt to develop bone deficit fillers. One such example is autologous bone particles or segments recovered from the patient. When removed from the patient, the segments or bone particles are wet and viscous from the associated blood. This works very well to heal the defect but requires significant secondary surgery resulting in lengthening the surgery, extending the time the patient is under anesthesia and increasing the cost. In addition, a significant increase in patient morbidity is attendant in this technique as the surgeon must take bone from a non-involved site in the patient to recover sufficient healthy bone, marrow and blood to perform the defect filling surgery. This leads to significant post-operative pain.
Another product group involves the use of inorganic materials to provide a matrix for new bone to grow at the surgical site. These inorganic materials include hydroxyapatite obtained from sea coral or derived synthetically. Either form may be mixed with the patient's blood and/or bone marrow to form a gel or a putty. Calcium sulfate or plaster of Paris may be mixed with water to similarly form a putty. These inorganic materials are osteoconductive but are bioinert. The calcium sulfate materials absorb slowly but the other materials do not absorb or become remodeled into natural bone. They consequently remain in place indefinitely as a brittle, foreign body in the patient's tissue.
Allograft bone is a logical substitute for autologous bone. It is readily available and precludes the surgical complications and patient morbidity associated with autologous bone as noted above. Allograft bone is essentially a collagen fiber reinforced hydroxyapatite matrix containing active bone morphogenic proteins (BMP) and can be provided in a sterile form. The demineralized and partially demineralized form of allograft bone is naturally both osteoinductive and osteoconductive. The demineralized allograft bone tissue is fully incorporated in the patient's tissue by a well established biological mechanism. It has been used for many years in bone surgery to fill the osseous defects previously discussed.
Demineralized allograft bone is usually available in a lyophilized or freeze dried and sterile form to provide for extended shelf life. The bone in this form is usually very coarse and dry and is difficult to manipulate by the surgeon. One solution to use such freeze dried bone has been provided in the form of a gel, GRAFTON®, a registered trademark of Osteotech Inc., which is a simple mixture of glycerol and lyophilized, demineralized bone powder having little to no residual calcium, averaging less than 0.01% and having a particle size in the range of 0.1 cm to 1.2 cm (1000 microns to 12,000 microns) as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,373.
GRAFTON works well to allow the surgeon to place the allograft bone material at the site. However, the carrier, glycerol has a very low molecular weight (92 Daltons) and is very soluble in water, the primary component of the blood which flows at the surgical site. Glycerol also experiences a marked reduction in viscosity when its temperature rises from room temperature (typically 22° C. in an operating room) to the temperature of the patient's tissue, typically 37° C. This combination of high water solubility and reduced viscosity causes the allograft bone material with a glycerol carrier to be “runny” and to flow away from the site almost immediately after placement; this prevents the proper retention of the bone material within the site as carefully placed by the surgeon. Furthermore concerns about the neurotoxic behavior of glycerol have been noted in Spine Vol. 26, No. 13 Jul. 1, 2001 in an editorial by the Deputy Editor, C. A. Dickman, M.D. which has a clinical recommendation to limit the dose of GRAFTON®, avoid use in certain medical situations, avoid use with small children and to avoid direct contact of GRAFTON® with exposed spinal nerves.
These problems with GRAFTON gel have been attempted to be resolved by using a much larger particle size of allograft bone, specifically lamellae or slivers of bone created by milling or slicing the bone before mixing it with the glycerol carrier. This improves both the bulk viscosity and the handling characteristics of the mixture but still leaves the problem of the fast rate of dissipation of the carrier and some bone due to the solubility of the glycerol carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,558 discloses a flowable demineralized bone powder composition using an osteogenic bone powder with large particle size ranging from about 0.1 to about 1.2 cm. mixed with a low molecular weight polyhydroxy compound possessing from 2 to about 18 carbons including a number of classes of different compounds such as monosaccharides, disaccharides, water dispersible oligosaccharides and polysaccharides.
Hence, the advantages of using the smaller bone particle sizes as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,373 gel patent were compromised by using bone lamellae in the shape of threads or filaments and retaining the low molecular weight glycerol carrier. This later prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,476 and 5,507,813 and the tissue forms described in these patents are known commercially as the GRAFTON® Putty and Flex, respectively.
The use of the very low molecular weight glycerol carrier also requires a very high concentration of glycerol to be used to achieve the bulk viscosity. Glycerol and other similar low molecular weight organic solvents are toxic and irritating to the surrounding tissues.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,629 discloses making a rigid gel in the nature of a bone cement to fill defects in bone by mixing biocompatible particles preferably polymethylmethacrylate coated with polyhydroxyethylmethacrylate in a matrix selected from a group which lists hyaluronic acid to obtain a molded semi-solid mass which can be suitably worked for implantation into bone. The hyaluronic acid can also be utilized in monomeric form or in polymeric form preferably having a molecular weight not greater than about one million Daltons. It is noted that the nonbioabsorbable material which can be used to form the biocompatible particles can be derived from xenograft bone, autogenous bone as well as other materials. The bioactive substance can also be an osteoinductive agent such as demineralized bone powder, in addition to morselized cancellous bone, aspirated bone marrow and other autogenous bone sources. The average size of the particles employed is preferably about 0.1 to about 3.0 mm, more preferably about 0.2 to about 1.5 mm, and most preferably about 0.3 to about 1.0 mm. It is inferentially mentioned but not taught that particles having average sizes of about 7,000 to 8,000 microns, or even as small as about 100 to 700 microns can be used. However, the biocompatible particles used in this reference are used in a much greater weight ranging from 35% to 70% by weight then that taught by the present invention. The reference is directed toward a cement used for implantation of hip prosthesis and is not used to promote bone growth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,493 is directed toward a composite porous body (hyaluronic acid listed in a group of compounds) comprising a porous frame and a surface layer comprising a bioabsorbable polymer material formed on the surface. A bone morphogenetic protein (BMP) is carried on the surface and inside of the composite porous body. There is no use of demineralization of bone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,049 discloses a composition for treating bone defects comprising demineralized bone osteogenic powder that has been tanned and used with any suitable biologically compatible or inert carrier which may include polysaccharides. The tanning can be by glutaraldehyde or different agents including formaldehyde or alcohol.
Another attempt to solve the bone composition problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,128 which discloses demineralized bone material mixed with a carrier to reconstruct tooth or bone material by adding a mucopolysaccharide to a mineralized bone colloidal material. The composition is formed from a demineralized coarsely ground bone material, which may be derived from human bones and teeth, dissolved in a solvent forming a colloidal solution to which is added a physiologically inert polyhydroxy compound such as mucopolysaccharide or polyuronic acid in an amount which causes orientation when hydrogen ions or polyvalent metal ions are added to form a gel. The gel will be flowable at elevated temperatures above 35 C and will solidify when brought down to body temperature. Example 25 of the patent notes that mucopolysaccharides produce pronounced ionotropic effects and that hyaluronic acid is particularly responsible for spatial cross-linking. Unfortunately this bone gel is difficult to manufacture and requires a premolded gel form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,747 teaches a bone defect treatment with coarsely ground, denatured bone meal freed from fat and ground into powder. The bone is not demineralized and retains its complete mineral content. The bone meal is mixed with a polysaccharide in a solution of saline and applied to the bone defect site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,750 discloses the use of demineralized osteogenic bone powder in a physiological carrier such as saline to treat a bone defect site to promote new bone growth.
Another prior art product is the formulation of demineralized allograft bone particles in collagen. Both bovine and human collagen have been used for this application Bovine collagen carries the risk of an immunogenic reaction by the recipient patient. Recently, it has been found that a disease of cattle, bovine spongioform encephalopathy (mad cow disease) is transmitted from bovine tissue to humans. Thus, bovine tissue carries a risk of disease transmission and is not a desirable carrier for allograft tissue.
Human collagen is free of these animal based diseases. However, collagen absorbs slowly in the human body, particularly in a bony site with usually a low degree of vascularity. The slow absorption of collagen can delay the growth of new bone and result in the formation of scar tissue at the site. This could result in a non-bony healing and a result with much less tensile strength.
All of the previous noted products are in a paste or gel form and when set into a body cavity are shortly washed or carried away from the site by body fluids. An attempt to overcome this problem is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,187 which discloses a compressed load bearing composition of bone particles with a bulk density of greater than about 0.7 g/cm3 and a wet compressive strength of at least about 3 MpA
Accordingly, the prior art as embodied in the glycerol and other carrier based technology to deliver demineralized and mineralized allograft bone to a surgical osseous site is replete with problems and only partially addresses the problems inherent in the correcting surgical defects which are solved in the present invention.